Achievement and way to get them
This guide show the way to get all hard achievement, everyone is welcome to edit. A brave heart (Play normal, try to avoid all fight but get the good cards, defeat the boss at Chapter 1 when you are lvl 3, then come back to other fight as you need the exp to finish the game and claim the achievement.) A close call (Beat a boss with 1 HP left) If you're having trouble getting it right, use the card Last Hope (rarely appears with Nun) to reduce your HP to 1 and gain a new turn. Make sure to not self-heal during that turn. Quick Solution (Little Witch is recommended for this achievement due to her high dame output). Breaking Dawn (Use Little Witch with ton of draw and cards that deal damage multiple time when played.) Hello, Grandma (Same as Breaking Dawn but you have to deal 600 damage (Normal) in 1 turn. This was much easier before the update because the sum of the health of grandma increased by 200). One successful build - Staff (it does ridiculous damage with repeated mana cards and the +3 damage ability), Magical Flying Blade + Awaiting Orders to draw cards, Thunderclouds as finishers, all the doublers and fetches you can find. Another one is Mana Gain build with some blessings. Have two Staffs, one Torch (or more if you manage); Energy Extraction, Cheese Trap, Cross Magic (preferably, but not highly necessary) blessings, Magic Statue can also work here. You also need rather high initial mana (about 30) for Cross Magic to have any real effect. Than just spam with mana (if you have cards that increase fire damage, it's even better!) and drawing cards. Having something like Hurricane for finishing blow is a good idea if mana cards weren't enough. Don't forget to use Incantation ability. But this build can be frustrating in mid-game. Invincible (Get as much HP as possible as Lady Knight. Let the last boss deal as much as damage without killing you, active the 2nd skill and play Piercing Attack/ Bolster combo). Storm (can be done the same way with Invincible). Inexhaustible (Get cards that let you draw additional card or create new cards in your hand. Magician and Apothecary are the best for this achievement.) 21 points (Same as Inexhaustible. But use spell cards instead.) Minimalism (Play normal and pick the weaker boss, this achievement require strong cards instead of cards that let you draw more cards.). Alternatively, choose Lady Knight and focus on cards that let you replenish your deck from your hand and draw them, strategy below. Strong (Play normal give you 5 more HP and 2 more for each level, don't buy or upgrade card, put all your money to hp. There is also few cards that let you farm more hp.) Stand of Arms (Just get 7 equipment and then focus on draw deck, you will get it.) The Weak Body (Poisoned + Chilled + Burn + Stuck greater than 999). The only one of these that matters is Poison. Use the Witch card Wither along with cards that double spells and you can get over 9999 Poison. Rescue Grandmother (Hard mode, Defeat mystery man. Extremely easy with Lady Knight and lots of equipment. Make sure to keep and upgrade your Basic Attacks, get as many cards that draw another card from your deck, and get the Crazy axe equipmrnt as well as the battle horn blessing to turn your basic attack into a powerfull 14 damage attack card. Also the coffin equip where you get 1 armor for each attack card used. Doing this I took 0 damage throughout the whole fight) I want All (Do not skip any box and conquer the game) Stand of Arms (Have 7 or more items equipped. I done it with Little Witch. It does depend a bit on luck but it's not very hard to get if you save money and focus on buying equipment. And also get every equip slot +1 upgrade you can) Curse Purification For the Diaries DLC. You will need to unlock the starting options Vampire Lord, Queen of Viper and Black Swan. You might need to defeat each boss multiple times in order to get them (I'm not 100% sure but fighting them in Hard mode seems to unlock them easier. Maybe it's impossible to unlock them in Normal mode). Pick them in Hard mode 5 (any character theoretically possible). Using the Hurricane Witch (ideally with 2 Hurricane Staff) with high damaging spells (most Fire spells and Hurricane) will allow you to finish fights quickly, so you don't lose much HP with Black Swan. You might have to restart some fights until you have a good enough starting hand. Mid game is especially hard, so try to end fights with high HP or the next one will get impossible. Butterfly Guard and Devil Cook are the most difficult enemies, since your high damaging spells are bad against them.Category:Guide